Usuario discusión:LibertyCity(IV)
Firma oah gracias por lo de lo maximo, pues si quieres yo te hago una firma -- . 21:09 29 oct 2009 (UTC) De nada tio bueno pues si hazme una firma ademas he coseguido informacion sobre el Grand Thef Auto: The Ballad Of Gay Tony Dime como la quieres -- . 15:29 30 oct 2009 (UTC) al estilo the ballad of gay tony okay De ese estilo no puedo porque creo que aun no ha salido, pero lo puedo hacer estilo GTA 2, GTA, GTA Vice Cityy, GTA Liberty City Stories y GTA San Andreas. -- . 13:38 2 nov 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo ponmela al estilo gta liberty city stories para que pege con mi usuario ok. Una cosa, no olvides firmar TODOS, PERO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS (MENOS LOS ARTICULOS QUE HAGAS) porque asi no te reconocerán. La firma tardará unos días ok, pero trataré de apurarme. -- . 02:12 5 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias avisame cuando este ok. Espacios Hola de nuevo, veo que tú escribes así: Fulano: Hola, como estás. Sutano: bien y tú?. Fulano: Bien y que ha sido de tu vida. Blablabla Se tiene que escribir así: Fulano: Hola, como estás Sutano: bien y tú? Fulano: Bien y que ha sido de tu visa? Blablabla Trata de escribir de la forma que te dije (Acuerdate de firmar) -- . 00:47 6 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿como edito infobox??? es que cuendo intento no me deja ¿¿como hago??? posdata:tu avisame cuando este la firma ok. Para editar un infobox, debes hablar con un administrador. Aqui la lista de administradores: Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Administración. Lamentablemente, la firma tardará, pues cuando intento subir las imagens de tu nombre y la de la discusion, me sale un error, pero ya lo solucionaré.(Te recomiendo preguntarle a administradores que hayan sido activos estos ultimos días, para que te hagan caso :D) -- . 00:54 8 nov 2009 (UTC) No preguntes en la discusion del articulo, preguntale a cualquiera de los que esta en la lista -- . 15:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Explicate Hola tio! Veo que quieres hacer buenas aportaciones, pero te doi un consejo: explícate mejor. No se entienden muy bien algunas cosas que dices. Sigue así que vas de puta madre! -- 20:49 7 nov 2009 (UTC) agradecimiento muchas muchas muchas gracias por alagarme por eso puse en categoria de arreglar pero muchas gracias por el consejo lo intentare --LibertyCity(IV) 21:02 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma terminada (al fin) Hola Liberty. tu firma está terminada, ahora vé a tus preferencias. En la ficha de Datos Personales, en el campo donde dice "Su Apodo para firmas pon esto: PD: quitales los nowiki al poner lo que te dige en Su apodo para firmas ok. Abajo habrá una casilla, debe estar activada ok. Guarda tus preferencias y listo. (Si enseña todo el código, me lo dices }) -- . 14:22 13 nov 2009 (UTC) muchas gracias Felicitaciones por la Firma -- 21:01 13 nov 2009 (UTC) GRACIAS :D La primera :D -- . 22:54 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Hola denuevo Liberty, ya te hice una firma, te he ayudado en algunas cosas y parezco un tutor, asi que si quieres un tutor, yo me ofrezo -- . 15:05 16 nov 2009 (UTC) con mucho gusto tutor jeje Bueno, pon esto en tu pagina de usuario: -- . 22:36 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Liberty, creo que encontre las letras de GTA:TBOGT -- . 22:41 18 nov 2009 (UTC) disculpa uno puede tener varias firmas y por cierto como puedo pertenecer a un proyecto tutor como se hace una firma es que yo quiero hacer una del TBOGT o la puedes hacer tu ¿¿¿¿te importaria hacerla???????? ¿¿¿puedo tener varias firmas??? Para registrarte, ve a la pagina del proyecto, en la parte de miembros, ponte al ultimo y pon tu firma, y pon esto en tu página de usuario: (para el proyecto vehículos) (para el proyecto misiones) (para el proyecto armas) Puedes ser miembro de todos los proyectos a lavez. Esas plantillas las debes poner en tu página de usuario. Si no sabes cuál es tu página de usuario, es esta: Usuario: LibertyCity(IV) -- . 23:07 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Lamentablemente, uno puede tener solo una firma. Las letras del GTA:TBOGT no las puedo hacer, porque necesito el Photoshop y mi PC no lo trae -- . 23:24 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Si estas harto, que importa Yo edito y si borro hay una razón, paso lo mismo con todos los personajes del juego, cambia su forma, su cara, su vestimenta, su voz. Además, que importa que estes harto, solo borre eso y te enojas. Veo que la gente piensa que por que edita y agrega solo unas palabras, se cree que eso será infinito. Te tengo que avisar, me parece que no...--Leandritodepompeya 16:46 21 nov 2009 (UTC) sin ofender pero yo no pretendo ofenderte solo te pido que me avises no te ofendas.--LibertyCity(IV) 17:06 21 nov 2009 (UTC) ey Liberty, no te enojes, menos con Leandritodepompeya, porque él es administrador, si borran lo que editaste, lo que hacen es mejorarlo ok, no te enojes con ninguna administrador. Enojate con cualquier usuario, menos con ellos para evitar problemas . Una cosa más, los tutores estamos para ayudarte -- . 17:43 21 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias tutor si quieres mi MSN es gabrielyera98@hotmail.com ok LibertyCity(IV) ::Liberty necesito tu MSN, para una cosa privada. El mio es cristobal2810@hotmail.com -- . 23:21 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Ya te agregé, ¿eres de España? -- . 13:48 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Liberty, voy a subir unas nuevas imágenes para tu firma, es la misma pero con los rectángulos arriba de las letras, igual a las de la portada del LCS -- . 15:18 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :::No pude subirlas, lo siento -- . 14:41 25 nov 2009 (UTC) soy de cuba pero tengo sangre española asi que se puede decir que si. LibertyCity(IV) mmm. pero estas en Cuba, el pais es el que vale, por lo que buscare la diferencia horaria que hay entre Cuba y Chile para ver a que hora te conectas. -- . 02:02 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Estoy en canarias adeje tenerife -- Al fin Al fin, tengo tus letras con estilo TBOGT -- . 23:32 25 nov 2009 (UTC) aberlas por favor esta imagen la encontre dime como escribirla esta solo es una imagen que encontre. left ¿Quieres escribrilas con ese estilo, debes tener photoshop. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije por MSN?. Conectate por MSN para explicarte como hacer ese estilo de letra -- . 22:33 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola tutor,voy a hacerme una subcuenta se va a llamar Varrio de los Ballas intenta hacerme una firma con estilo TBOGT Y GTA SA LibertyCity(IV) Vas a hacerte una nueva cuenta, bueno, pero porque? -- . 16:13 7 dic 2009 (UTC) por nada solo es una subcuenta LibertyCity(IV) No me gusta nada hacer esto, pero no se pude hacer sockpuppets. Piénsatelo bien o te bloquearán-- 16:41 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿Cuando he vandalizado??? Usuario:LibertyCity(IV) No te crees otro cuenta, eso es vandalizamo, subcuenta u otra cuenta se considera vandalismo igual. No me gusta hacer esto, pero solo es por tu bien -- . 00:37 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ESTA BIEN TUTOR Respetar plantillas Liberty, apartede que no te puedes crear otra cuenta, vengo a decirte que no edites arts con la plantilla Lo digo porque has editado el art Yusuf Amir, que tiene esto: Y no debes editarlo, a no ser que no se haya editado en 2 semanas-- 20:44 8 dic 2009 (UTC) lo hare pero es que es lo unico que se editar Accesorios Xbox 360 Hola Liberty, en la discusion de Anexo: Accesorios de Xbox 360, dijiste que nadie edite esa página, esa página no es tuya, la página es de todos, todos podemos editar todo lo que queramos, hasta una dirección IP puede hacerlo, y si amenazas a alguien qe haya editado tu página, serás bloqueado. -- . 16:16 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Equivocacion No tutor lo que yo quice decir que esta pagina esta en construccion por mi era por los del vandalismo a editar paginas que estaban en construccion por otros usuarios no les queria ofender ok -- es que igual, no te van a ahcer caso los vándalos, los vándalos van a vandalizar igual -- . 21:25 13 dic 2009 (UTC) es recomendable dejarlos y no vandalalizar nosotros o no -- RE:Pregunta Yo no borre nada solo reverti la edición tuya de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, por que habias puesto mal el enlace. Y no se te olvide firmar.-- 15:55 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ok -- 15:56 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Wii Borre tu artículo, el de Wii debido a que no tiene cabidad en esta wiki, no ha salido un GTA para wii y por lo tanto no tiene sentido el art de la consola aqui.-- 18:56 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ok pero ¿por que esta marcado de que aun no esta redactada? -- Debido a que lo borre, también borre tu último art., si vas a crear un articulo acerca un trailer no solo pongas un video verifica como están los demás por ejemplo: Things will be different.-- 20:04 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ok cuando valla a crear un articulo te aviso